


Sin's Menu

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 deadly sins au, Blowjobs, Felix is the king of hell, Gluttony!Chan, Lust!Hyunjin, M/M, Making Out, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Sloth!Minho, Wrath!Changbin, based on Marsi's au!, now that role are establihed, reference to rimming but you don't really see it, this is more of a drabble than my usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan enjoyed eating a lot of things, but he loved the taste of Minho the most.And Minho loved how he tasted, too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Sin's Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedlivs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlivs/gifts).



> Hello hello hello~  
> Here I am with another short oneshot! Although this is more like a drabble, I actually had a bit of a hard time getting it to over 1k words!  
> So this is based on the au that @marsipan_art has been drawing, of the members of skz as the 7 deadly sins (along with Lix as the king of Hell). It's a really really cool au and after I saw Julia write a few short fics, I decided to write something as well :)  
> You can find the thread of the au [here](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1274620489995083776), and also go check out what Julia wrote [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944416/chapters/60375421)!  
> And I hope you enjoy~

His lips were sweet, sticky, like the cake he loved eating. 

Minho let Chan take control, like usual, really not having the energy to do much more than kiss back. It was lazy, slow, almost sluggish. Minho kinda loved that about kissing Chan. It was always slow, partially because it was in Minho's nature, partially because they liked to savor every moment that their lips connected. It was always sweet, because Chan just naturally tasted sweet, and because he was nearly always eating sugary foods.

Minho felt Chan's fingers gently caress across his bare skin, lightly gripping his waist and tugging him closer, bringing their bodies together. Minho absentmindedly played with the hem of Chan's crop top, as he rubbed his tongue against the roof of Chan's mouth.

So sweet. So addicting. Chan always tasted so good.

Chan started to nibble at Minho's lower lip, and Minho couldn't help but smile a little, remembering Chan's frequent joke that Minho was his most delicious meal. The nibbles then started to travel away from his mouth, and Minho wanted to pout at the loss of smooches, but when Chan began to start biting and licking at his neck instead any protests died immediately and Minho just let out a small whine instead. The bites and licks kept going lower and Minho wondered how far they were going to go with this. He wouldn't mind sex that's for sure, since Chan always let him be the total pillow prince he was. After all, who had the energy to put in effort in sex? Not Minho, that's for sure. As long as he got off, Chan could do whatever he wanted to him.

However, before Chan got even close to the waistband of Minho's boxer shorts, they heard someone clear their throat.

Minho's eyes slowly moved to the side to see who it was.

Changbin was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and glaring at them.

"Are you two done?" he said.

"No," Minho answered bluntly, and pulled Chan back in for another kiss, which Chan eagerly melted into.

"Well hurry up, the King wants to talk to you."

"Felix can wait a few more minutes," Minho said, while Chan shifted to bite at his ear, "we're busy."

He glanced over at Changbin again and saw that his face was very red, and his scowl was even bigger than before. He snorted, and reached up to card his fingers through Chan's hair, tugging on it gently.

"Well? Go away." 

"Fucking unbelievable," the sin of Wrath grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning to walk back out of the room, "leave a damn sock on the door next time... absolutely _no_ shame…"

He closed the door behind him with a slam, and the two were left alone once again.

"We probably should go see what Lix wants…" Chan murmured, pressing light kisses to Minho's cheek.

"Too lazy," Minho replied.

"Hmm...fair enough. I'm hungry anyways...wanna have a snack first."

Minho chuckled to himself. He knew exactly what Chan wanted to eat.

"Have your fill then," he said, and he didn't see Chan's returning grin, but he certainly felt it against his jaw. 

Chan went back to what he had been doing before, trailing kisses and leaving bites down Minho's chest, down his torso, reaching his waistband. He tugged it down and out of the way, and then grabbed hold of Minho's half-hard dick and put it in his mouth, sliding down the shaft with a satisfied moan. The vibrations from Chan's voice had Minho completely hard in moments, and as he felt his head press against the back of Chan's throat he let out a whimper. His hands found Chan's hair again, gripping the curls tightly as Chan's head began to move up and down, sucking lightly the whole time. Each bob of Chan's head brought out louder and whinier moans from Minho's mouth. Chan didn't go very fast, taking his time as he took Minho apart. Switching between sucking at the head, deepthroating the whole thing, pulling off and licking up the shaft and the slit. Chan was _sinfully_ good at giving head. It was one of the many things Minho adored about him. 

Chan took Minho all the way in again, swallowing around him, and Minho let out a strangled cry. He was getting close, it wouldn't be much longer before his orgasm would hit. His grip on Chan's hair tightened, and as he pulled harshly on the locks Chan let out a low moan around Minho's cock, the vibrations making him whine even more.

Chan clearly noticed that Minho was nearing his limit, because he started to suck harder, and moved one of his hands to gently cradle Minho's testes. The added stimulation was what pushed Minho over the edge, and he came with a loud and drawn out moan, shooting his semen down Chan's throat. Chan swallowed down every drop, until there wasn't any left and Minho was starting to twitch from the oversensitivity. Hands still in Chan's hair, Minho pulled him off of his softening dick and back up for more kisses. Despite just having Minho's cock in his mouth, Chan still tasted like freshly spun cotton candy. Minho could never get enough. 

After more slow and lazy kissing, they broke away, Minho still catching his breath from his climax.

"I'm still hungry…" Chan said quietly, "wanna eat more of you."

Failing to find any coherent words, his mind completely blissed out, Minho could only nod his consent. Chan smiled at him and ducked back down, leaving yet another trail of kisses that led past his spent dick, and down to his rim.

Shortly after, Minho felt a tongue press into him, and his grip tightened once more as he began to moan again.

Chan may be the one who was hungry, but it was Minho who was really getting the treat.

  
  
  
  
  


Changbin walked down the hallway, away from the couple's room. Even a decent ways away, he could hear Minho's lewd voice from behind the door- the idiot had zero sense of volume control. He was probably too lazy to even try. So annoying. 

As he walked, he saw Hyunjin heading over from another hallway. His irritated glare deepened, surely this was all Lust's fault!

"Is that your doing?" Changbin asked, jabbing a thumb back in the direction of where he came from.

Hyunjin just looked at him, confused.

"Is _what_ my doing? What are you talking about?"

"Minho and Chan. They're all over each other again."

Hyunjin snorted. "Them? Please. I don't even _need_ to do anything. Those two are horny all on their own."

Changbin just huffed again, crossing his arms.

"I mean come on," Hyunjin added, "we all know that Minho is Chan's favorite thing to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment <3  
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)! ([nsfw account](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
